Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the titular antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, serving as the main antagonist of the first game of the same name and as a major antagonist in subsequent entries. He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is the titular main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's World and Freddy in Space 2. He is a seemingly nice and innocent animatronic, who is actually possessed by the soul of a child (Theorized to be named Gabriel) and actively tries to kill the security guard, which he mistakes as his murderer. He is voiced by . History Before becoming Freddy, he was a child named theorized to be named Gabriel, who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a successful chain of pizzerias featuring singing animatronics who take care of customer's children. At the party, the five children were lured away from the others by Spring Bonnie, one of the two disused spring lock animatronics at the restaurant (actually the recurring villain William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night, they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. It is implied that the toy version of Freddy is also possessed. Eventually, this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the "yellow suits" (Most likely William Afton was the user, and SpringBonnie was the suit) once again for sinister purposes and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Some time later, the murderer by the name of William Afton himself returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first four children he murdered (The fifth one still appeared, although their body was never destroyed), who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking that he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, with the spirits leaving him, still trapped in the destroyed bodies. 30 years later, Freddy's torso and head (Everything that is left of him) is brought to Fazbear's Fright, the horror attraction. The location burns down, finally freeing Gabriel and destroying Freddy Fazbear once and for all. After Henry Emily has burned down the fake Freddy Fazbear's IV, Fazbear Entertainment makes a VR game, in which a game version of Freddy appears. After that, they also make the Fazbear Funtime Service, which lets people send animatronics to them, including Freddy. But, as Springtrap proves, they are just clones with everything made of metal, so every Freddy from the service isn't possessed. Appearance ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Freddy appears as a tall, large anthropomorphic, quite muscular and stereotypical robotic teddy-bear with a black hat. He has two glowing blue eyes overcame by dark thin eyebrows and a black bow tie under his chin. He has hands with four fingers and feet with three toes. Also, he holds a mic in his hands which allows him to performs songs in order to distract and amuse children. However, he does not carry it while attacking the night guard. In the Easter egg of Freddy's distorted poster, showing him tearing off his own head, one of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. Freddy does not look too robotic as the only mechanical parts that are exposed are his wristbands in each arm which connect his hands to the rest of the body. However, no other straps nor lacerations can be spotted on his well-conserved body, and his endoskeleton is totally hidden by the amount of fake orange fur, which could mean that the animatronic, in spite of his decaying imprisonment, remained in a perfected state (as opposite to Foxy). However, as a result of his abandonment, the fur is much more unclean, as some dust can be spotted in various places. Also, the player can encounter an eyeless still image of Freddy after their death in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, albeit this event occurs rarely. Freddy appears with humanly, blue eyes in the hallucinations. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In the second opus, Freddy appears more damaged and is not in his perfected, flawless state from before, much like Foxy. However, from the four original animatronics, he still appears as the least damaged. Notable changes are his much more dirty body, large tears on his arms and legs, and visible wires connecting the robot's joints. He also seems to be crooked. Personality and Behavior As the mascot of the restaurant, the day Freddy appears as a nice, joyful, and lovely mascot who takes care of customer's child and always trying to cheer them up, as expected from an animatronic. However, once he is alone in the dark, he turns into a cunning, dangerous and malevolent robot, willing at all cost to catch and stuff the security guard into an endoskeleton. The reason for this behavior is that the animatronic is, in fact, possessed by the vengeful spirit of a child (c.f. History). Freddy is the original leading antagonist of the first game, and acts as such, sitting at the side and allowing the other animatronics to do all the work in the earlier nights, and when they fail, he finally comes into action himself. In FNAF 1, he is very intelligent and strategic, and also presumably the leader of the gang. If the power runs out, he always is the first to enter the office, even if he is the animatronic furthest from said office, meaning the other animatronics may be allowing him the privilege (as leader) of getting the night guard. However, even if Freddy's AI is set to level 20 on Custom Night, he won't move until Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage. When on the move, Freddy lets out a very deep belly laugh that echoes throughout the building. Unlike the other animatronics, Freddy appears to be a sadist, toying with the night guard in order to break him, and laughing at his misery, which make him far more villainous than the other animatronics. That, and he plays his music before killing the guard if the place runs out of power, leaving the guard in complete and utter fear, not knowing when he will be killed. Freddy may be a mutilator as well because once the protagonist is killed, his eyes and teeth are shown through the openings of the suit, with the former's eyes popped through the suit's eye sockets and teeth showing within the mouth of the suit. In the second game, Freddy appears in the Game Over screen and the point of view is from inside the suit. However, this doesn't mean that Freddy is a heartless and depraved creature. Even if he never spares the night guards, he realized his faults in The Silver Eyes when he was about to kill Charlie, after listening to Golden Freddy, and eventually decided to spare Charlie and instead dragged into the Spring suit the real culpable (Although this is in a different universe). Freddy was originally meant to be stationary and only move when the power was out. However, the creator (Scott Cawthon) wanted to give the titular character more floor time and changed the AI programming to its current iteration of hunting the player on the fourth and fifth nights. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a prequel, Freddy is less of a threat on earlier nights (although he becomes far more active and faster on nights 5 and 6), and even a bit of a doofus, not being able to tell a man in a mask from an animatronic. He is also much slower and more predictable (until nights 5 and 6, where he receives an upgrade). This ironically implies Freddy had become much more intelligent over time and ascended to official leadership status. This may be due to the fact he is possessed, or his A.I. had evolved. Also, in the same game, Freddy is one of the few animatronics who doesn't go through the air vents, the others being Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy and the Puppet. Relationships † means that the character is deceased/destroyed (in case of animatronics) at the time of completion of any Five Nights at Freddy's games/novels. †? means that the character's fate is currently unclear or unknown. Allies *The Puppet † - mentor, has given life to Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie † *Chica † *Foxy † *Golden Freddy †? *Toy Freddy † *Toy Bonnie † *Toy Chica † *Mangle † *Balloon Boy † *JJ †? *Shadow Freddy *Shadow Bonnie *Charlie//hero.fandom.com/wiki/Charlotte Emily (The Silver Eyes) *Carlton//freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/Carlton Burke (The Silver Eyes) Counterparts Freddy has fourteen counterparts: #Toy Freddy #Phantom Freddy #Golden Freddy #Shadow Freddy #Funtime Freddy #Nightmare Freddy #Fredbear #Nightmare Fredbear #Nightmare #Molten Freddy #Lefty #Nedd Bear #Twisted Freddy #Rockstar Freddy #Yenndo Enemies *William Afton †? - Archenemy and cursed into Springtrap *William Afton † - Alternate killer from the novels and the game, archenemy, also cursed into Springtrap Night guards: *Mike Schmidt //hero.fandom.com/wiki/Mike_Schmidt *Jeremy Fitzgerald //hero.fandom.com/wiki/Jeremy_Fitzgerald Speculations about Freddy's true identity Since the reveal of the final image of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, it has been speculated, but not confirmed, that the name of the child possessing Freddy Fazbear is Gabriel. If that is true, then Freddy would be the second animatronic whose true identity has been unveiled, the first being Springtrap/William Afton. Since the reveal of the final screen of the Lore-keeper ending in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, that the child (based on the position of Freddy's head in the Good Ending of FNaF 3) possessing is heavily hinted to be Gabriel further supports this. In the Fourth Closet novel, the child that possessed Freddy was an unnamed boy. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted during the end of the Pizza Party level, Glitchtrap lures the player to the backstage with a cake. After that, the player becomes Freddy and watches Glitchtrap as he dances to the song. It theorised that this the moment the child was killed and stuffed inside Freddy. Since the cake has seven candles it is theorised that the child was seven years old. Trivia *Freddy is the one of the only five canonical animatronics to feature multiple jumpscare kills, the other four being Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Chica. *WatchMojo placed Freddy Fazbear as number 8 in top 10 most feared video game characters. *Freddy has been based from various sources: **Freddy is most likely based on Chuck E'Cheese animatronic. ***He could have been based on a creepypasta, which tells about a employee of Chuck E'Cheese, who got nearly eaten by the mouse animatronic in his house. He managed to escape, and along with the police found at the backstage of the restaurant the bodies of four of the five teenagers who went missing prior to the story. However, the manager and Chuck E. were nowhere to be found. **He might have been named after Freddy Krueger. ** Freddy and all of the other animatronics might also been based on the Tsukumogami of the Japanese folklore. *In the series, Freddy Fazbear has become less and less important as the new games are released. In the first game, he was the main antagonist, but with the present games, he is a supporting one. Navigation pl:Freddy Fazbear Category:Possessed Objects Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Betrayed Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Contradictory Category:Delusional Category:Dissociative Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Genderless Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Hypocrites Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Insecure Category:Kidnapper Category:Kids Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Mascots Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mute Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Undead Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Posthumous Category:Internet Villains Category:Movie Villains